moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Carrera Highblade
To be written History Early Life In the years following the Troll Wars of Quel'thalas, a child by the name of Carrera Highblade was born of Tytheron and Athena Highblade. Throughout her childhood, as the war efforts for their homeland continued on, Carrera learned from her parents the ways of a scribe; slowly over time increasing not only her knowledge, but her overall wisdom. Much of her earlier years are left unstated, or written in any texts aside from her personal journals; knowledge of what events transpired and what she did only being obtained through verbal contact. For much of her life, she remained secluded within her own kingdom, even within her own home spending most of her time copying texts from the language of Common to her people’s native language, Thalassian; just as her parents before her did throughout their lives. Though, like others, she had dreams, dreams pushing her to do more then copy texts and documents from one language to another. Soon these dreams would push her to go beyond what she ever expected of herself, reaching out and expanding her horizons; exploring new lands and finding new meaning to the life she possessed. For years all remained quiet and she remained in her home of Quel’thalas, though she found herself enjoying the presence of others and began to enjoy the time away from her scrolls, documents and tomes. Soon, her dreams began to push her further, learning the ways of defending herself and combat. Soon, a new religion coming to her knowledge, that of the Light. The 2nd War Though her training began, all remained quiet in her life until the Second War, though the constant battle against the Trolls would never end, a larger threat came upon the world. As the armies of the Horde began to take control of the southern regions, Carrera found herself in one of the few groups of Elves that assisted in the war effort, primarily against the Trolls. Through her training gathered earlier in life, she was able to not only defend herself during this effort, but returned as well. Though she did not go with the many beyond the Dark Portal, she knew that the effort still existed in her home land and decided to stay. The 3rd War After the years of the Second War, her interests in the ways of the Light continued to grow, eventually leading her to seek the guidance of those known as the “Church (or Clergy) of the Holy Light”. Through them she began to learn of more ways to not only assist herself, but others as well through such cosmic force. She, like a handful of her kin, became a aspect of faith, purity, justice, compassion, and tranquillity. The Third War came upon the world like a plague, in a literal sense, bringing the death and despair of many races including her own. Though her teachings weren’t complete to their fullest extent, she like many other priests of the Holy Light reached out in the efforts against the new coming tide of undead, all but unaware of the threats that lay beyond the seas on the forgotten lands… Places soon began to fall, and soon the threat of death and destruction came to not only her, but her people in a whole. Arthas, the once proud prince of the Kingdom of Lordaeron, became a bringer of death and destruction; and with the help of one of her own kin was able to slip past their noses and bring his onslaught of death with him. With this, the Kingdom of Quel’thalas lost many of their one, even their own King, later to be known as the last King, Anasterian Sunstrider. Though she survived, the sense of grief forever was upon her, only to be healed through her efforts to save those who survived and her new found faith in the Holy Light. For a time all remained silent, and the war between the Horde and Alliance, the new found factions of the world of Azeroth, began to flourish into a dire hatred. Like many of her kin, she lost her faithful to that of the Light, remaining with the majority of her kind after the war efforts against the Undead and attunting herself to the ways of the Blood Knights and becoming one herself. And in doing so not only did she take up the mantle of being a Blood Knight, she also was immediately requested by Regent Lord Lor’Themar Theron to come forth and meet with him in regards to her families province that was left abandoned as far as leadership since the exiling of the Quel’dorei and most of Carrera’s bloodline. She bargained with the Regent Lord for many days upon the subject until they both came to a conclusion that she was to take the up the role of Grand Duchess of Quel’Zaram Province and all remaining family members were to serve under her rule. Age of Struggles The Dark portal opened once again, and there lay the connection between worlds that once brought death and destruction to the many native races of the Eastern Kingdoms. Though the hates still remained between the Horde and Alliance, they began to work together in the fight against the ever flowing tide of the Burning Legion, attempting to once again attack the lands they called home. Carrera found herself assisting and sending resources wherever she could, be it in the effort brought by the Shattered Sun Offensive in attempts to control the Black Temple with the Naaru-Student to the Naaru A’dal; or with her kin in attempts to take back the Sunwell from the plague of demons that lay within’. This became one of the most stressful times of her life, finding herself in more then one order to safeguard not only her home, but the with the reigniting of the Sunwell Carrera alongside Lady Liadrin began to see the fault in their ways and began to regain their faith within the Light and began to use it how it was intended to be used. The world began to calm from the treat of Demon invasion, though the threat against them was never truly lost. As one threat came to pass, another came in its stead, and this time it brought back the forces responsible for the massive onslaught of her people, the Scourge. As Alonsus Faol disappeared years ago, and after the death of Uther Lightbringer,The Argent Dawn reformed as the Argent Crusade after the battle against the Death Knights of the “Ebon Blade”, vowing to bring an end to this Scourge and stop the return of death to the world as what happened in the past. Carrera found herself, along with countless others, moving to the icy lands of Northrend where she fought the Scourge, eventually leading to the end of the Lich King, Arthas. For the years following this second war against the undead, she finally had time to finish her training as a warrior of the Light, “Taking time to become one with the Light” she told those that wondered why she took such value in being one within the Light’s grace. As well as taking many measures to begin to rebuild the Province of Quel’Zaram and begin to repair the damage that was set upon it by Arthas Menethil. But through all of the challenges the world of Azeroth places upon her, she never let go the disciplinary teachings she received from her days within the Clergy of the Holy Light as a priest. After the reformation of the Order of the Silver Hand, Carrera found herself to be one of its new members after the death of the second wielder of the Ashbringer, and one of her former leaders Tirion Fordring. Vowing once again to protect Azeroth from the treat of destruction, she took up the true mantle of paladin and served to protect the innocents of the world as her brothers and sister in the light and the kin therein before her, alongside Lady Liadrin. In present day… Carrera Highblade finds herself assisting Lady Liadrin in doing Sylvanas’s dirty work and welcoming new races into the Horde, while granting the Nightborne of Suramar refuge within the Province of Quel’Zaram. Physical Description TBW Personality and Ideals TBW Relationships Elevia Highblade The Rightful Heir to House Highblade and Carrera's niece. Elevia and Carrera's relationship since the exiling of High Elves from Quel'thalas has been very troublesome as the two have essentially marked themselves at war with each other. Carrera thinks she owes nothing to Elevia since she chose to be where she is as far as allies at this current point in time, but what caused the fire between the two to begin was the traitorous actions that Carrera had done to the House once she gained full leadership over it. Not only did Carrera burn Elevia's home to ground and her reasoning was simply put as "Looks like she no longer needs a home.. Like the others she has abandoned her people and what we stand for." and since that those word left Carrera's mouth she uses Elevia as a model for her propaganda to keep those that would ever think to defy her leadership weary of taking any action against her and attempt to over throw her. Aethos Whitedawn A family friend to Highblades and praised for his assistance of the defense of the Quel'Zaram Province during the Troll Wars as he helped organize many plans to ensure total security and set easy politically to the Citizens of Highblade City and the surrounding villages. Since the Trolls War ended Carrera has kept close tabs with him making sure he has all that he requires to live a fulfilled life without issues and has even given him many opportunities to become one within her ranks but as the man of no order he is, he of course politely declined the offers and has more so acted as a person who when Carrera is within doubt about certain topics is her guide. Positions of Power TBW Quotes TBW Trivia TBW Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Blood Knights Category:House of Highblade Category:Knights of the Hand Category:Paladins